marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Osborn Estate, Adirondack Mountains
OSBORN ESTATE, ADIRONDACK MOUNTAINS Wealthy business man Alton Osborn built the house in the Adirondack mountains for his family to live in comfort, while he attended to his business in near New York City during the 1880s. The house was inherited by his son Alton jr., who in turn handed it on to his son Amberson Osborn. On one stormy and thunderous night, in order to cure his son's fear of the dark, Amberson Osborn locked his son Norman alone in the family's dark empty house where Norman encountered and feared a "green, goblin-like" monster stalking him. Alone in the dark, Norman feared the monster would eat him once the darkness is replaced by the light, so he came to grip with the darkness, wishing it would never leave him. That night, he realized that the Darkness is better than the light. Encounters like these made Norman develop a need for power and wealth so he would not become a failure like his father. He sought to regain the wealth he once had and he would stop at nothing to reach his goal. When Amberson had lost most of the family fortune after the failure of his invention company, he had to sell the luxurious estate. Many years later, when Amberson had died and his son Norman had risen to become a wealthy industrialist himself, Norman reacquired the house where he had grown up. After Norman Osborn had lost his sanity during the Gathering of Five ritual, some members of the Cabal of Scrier still loyal to Osborn freed him from the psychiatric ward he'd been placed in and brought him to the estate to restore his sanity. During that time he was cared for by Dr. Albert Bendix and nurse Kolina Fredickson, with whom he developed a relationship. There he reorganized the Cabal of Scrier into the Order of the Goblin. Scene Distinctions Osborn Family Retreat, Patriarchal Mansion, Secluded Estate, Secret Base of the Order of the Goblin Scene Complications none SFX: Burglar Alarm. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool, or if you fail a roll including a Covert or Crime specialty against the doom pool, add “Alarm Sound” as a scene distinction. Spend a D10 effect die from a roll including a Crime or Tech specialty to remove “Alarm Sound” as a scene distinction. If the “Alarm Sound” scene distinction is not removed after three turns, add a mob of Private Security Forces to the scene. SFX: Hunting Cabin. When creating a Wilderness resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Osborn’s Private Study. Spend 1 PP and an effect die from a roll including a Psych specialty to create an Osborn- or Goblin-related information-based resource. Spend D10 effect die from a roll including a Covert or Psych specialty, or a Senses-based power to gain access to a Goblin Lair setting within the estate. SFX: Psychic Trigger. When a member of the Osborn family, or a character with a shut down Goblin-related power set enters the scene, step up his or her emotional stress by +1. If emotional stress is stepped up beyond D12 activate a Goblin-related power set and remove emotional stress. SFX: Secret Surveillance. Spend a die from the doom pool to add “Hidden Surveillance Measures” as a scene distinction, or scene complication. Limit: Security Bypass. Spend a D8 “Osborn’s Access Codes”, or “Osborn DNA” resource to shut down the “Burglar Alarm” or “Secret Surveillance” SFX. Limit: Staff. Osborn Estate, Adirondack Mountains has a mental and emotional stress track. If stressed out emotionally shut down Loyal Personnel. If stressed out mentally gain a D8 Intel-based Covert or Crime Resource. Dramatis Personae Loyal Personnel (3D6) Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States Category:New York State